For a Masa
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: Sequel to For an Emerald. 15 year old Femur the Echidhog's been alone with only the Master Emerald for three years as the official Guardian, her parents leaving her behind on Angel Island. She never expected Shadow, her secret crush, to show up without warning...and she expected even less everything that follows after the dark hedgehog's appearance!
1. For an Island

Alright, the first chapter of the sequal to **For an Emerald** is finally here! It took me a while to work out and write, but I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Angel Island was silent to all those who could not hear its breath, even the guardian of the island and Master Emerald was completely silent as she lay on the stairs of the shrine and stared at the few clouds in the almost perfect blue sky. The now 15 year old Femur the Echidhog slowly reached towards a cloud that reminded her of her father, the shape resembled the Blue Blur well. Her appearance hadn't much changed over the years, though her quills had gotten longer to the longest reached her mid-back.

"...Are you just going to leave me here in silence?" She asked to seemingly no one, sitting up. The white sleeves of her dull blue turtle neck t-shirt nearly reached her elbows, the neck a bright yellow and shirt a little loose at the bottom. Her bright yellow mid-thigh length shorts were a contrast to her dull blue boots almost reaching to her knees, trimmed in white and a black line going down the center. It was probably her gloves that were the oddest though, white with a line of dull blue going down the side and finger on each side.

"I didn't realise you were bored." Responded a male voice, a dull green echidna appearing at her side. He appeared only two or three years older than her, eyes a familiar purple and muzzle tan...dull green spikes growing from his knuckles. He wore a dark green coat trimmed in black that covered the sides of his mouth despite it being open, reaching to his knees. A pair of dark green shorts with white trimming the ends of the legs with the only other thing he wore, a white lace tied around the shorts in a bow to keep them up.

"Of course I'm bored; there isn't anything to do on this stupid island!" The hybrid growled, glaring up at the echidna but not moving.

"That is hardly the way for the Guardian of Angel Island to speak." The purple-eyed male reminded the girl, who in turn growled a little louder and bared her fangs.

"Shut up." She snapped, the green male looking at her for a moment.

"...Would you please make up your mind Femur?" He asked the glowing eyed girl, who stared wordlessly at him for several seconds. "If you would like me to leave I will." The tanned male responded, the peach girl grumbling something before sighing.

"No, no...talking to a projection of my charge is far better than talking to myself Masa." It was the echidna's turn to glare at the girl. "What? I'm sure as hell not calling you Master and Emerald sounds like a girl's name." She pointed out, the boy sighing at her response.

"I suppose you have a point." Masa admitted, his guardian smirking.

"Of course I have a point, I'm Femur the Echidhog." Femur smirked for only a moment longer before sighing once more. It had been three years since her parents had left permanently for the mainland, and she hadn't seen or heard from either of them since.

"...Do you miss Fang?" The echidna asked as he slowly sat beside the girl.

"Of course I do, he's my brother..." Fang the Echidhog was Femur's younger brother by five years, a purple echidna with hedgehog ears and flat quills...she hadn't seen him since her parents had left either. "It appears Uncle Tails couldn't care less about me, now that my parents have left...no cares about me..." The moments the old guardian and her family, beyond her daughter, left was the last time the hybrid had seen anyone beyond Masa.

"Femur...they do still care, I am certain." The purple eyed boy tried to assure her, only to get another glare.

"Of COURSE they care Masa...that's why they haven't tried to even talk to me since they left me alone on this stupid island! It's not like they don't know I can't leave!" The glowing eyed girl's snarl was much angrier this time, angry and hurt...her mother, at least, had ended up having friends who came to visit her; the girl would return to a simple corpse the moment she stepped off the island and it had become clear that no one intended to come visit her. "If I hadn't seen you since I was born I'd assume I was insane from being abandoned and alone so long." She added, lying back down...she snapped back up again the moment she saw the hedgehog-shaped cloud.

"Femur..." The emerald projection didn't know what to say to that...the girl was clearly lonely, and he doubted that he or her ancestors could help that loneliness.

"Are you talking to anyone particular?" The sudden male voice snapped the undead girl's attention to the bottom of the shrine, how had someone gotten on the island without her or Masa noticing?

"Sh-Shadow!" The guardian exclaimed, the projection of her charge disappearing. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?" She asked, certain her cheeks were pink...ever since he'd gotten back the Master Emerald for her when she was two and helped her save her mother she'd had a crush on the anti-hero. The fact that he hadn't physically changed since then was admittedly a bit of help with that.

"I had little better to do." Shadow responded, used to the girl's stuttering around him at this point. After Rouge had disappeared he had quit GUN, giving him quite a bit of free time...he understood the anger born from feeling all alone, he hadn't any intention to let the Faker's daughter end out cold and cruel as he had. With Eggman long dead he expected at least Sonic to come see the girl, it was not as though the ex-hero had much better to do...however from what the girl had said she hadn't seen anyone since her parents left her the official guardian three years ago, though the immortal hedgehog himself had been planning to come by for a little while now.

"O-oh..." Femur murmured...to be honest she didn't mind if he simply hadn't had anything better to do, seeing the dark hedgehog at all was a privilege to the hybrid. Seeing her crush was certainly a lot better than talking to Masa, considering he was a projection that only she could see anyway. "How um...have y-you been?" She asked, hoping the keep the man there for as long as possible. He cocked an eyebrow at the question, but figured that she'd been talking to herself for the past three years and simply wanted a true conversation.

"I am..." To be completely honest, the black and red hedgehog didn't know how to answer that question. Whenever Rouge or Sonic had asked it he'd abruptly changed to subject...he simply wasn't good at small talk.

"S-sorry..." The red and blue hybrid apologised, realising that she was making him feel awkward.

"...And you?" The red eyed male asked after several moments of silence, the girl's wide eyes showing that she was surprised by the question.

"O-oh, uh...lonely, I g-guess...fine b-beyond that..." The glowing eyed girl responded, blushing softly again. The skater's eyes narrowed, it seemed he had to have a word with his rival.

"...I see...good." Shadow said after a moment of thought, the guardian staring at him with wide eyes again. "I must...be going." He stated, wanting to go talk to her father.

"R-really?" Femur asked softly, looking sad.

"I will return again." The dark hedgehog assured the hybrid.

"Alright, th-thanks." She smiled at him before he disappeared in a flash of green.

"...Femur?" Masa asked as he appeared beside her once more.

"Don't say a word Masa, not a word." The undead girl groaned, knowing full well that he was going to make fun of or question her reaction around the anti-hero. "Not a word."

* * *

Poor Femur XD. I'm sorry, I just can't help picking on her. I'm trying to keep Shadow as in-character as possible, but that's easier said than done in this case. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya!


	2. For the Independance

I'm really sorry this is so short and that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been having some more family issues and massive writer's block because of it. I'll try my best to write a nice, long chapter to make up for it after this, promise.

* * *

Femur bit into the soft peach in her hand, chewing on the fruit in her mouth before swallowing it and licking the juices from her lips. Though it was true that the girl didn't need to eat she still enjoyed it and preferred to, she liked to at least act like she was normal.

"Femur!" Masa appeared mere moments after the girl had felt a presence on the island, two in fact...they seemed familiar, but she hardly had time to examine it.

"I know!" The hybrid said simply, standing quickly...the two presences were approaching quickly, far too quickly for comfort. "Chaos Strike!" The green pulse from the girl's palms was far more dangerous than the Chaos Powers of most; she had direct connection to the Master Emerald after all.

"Femur!" The undead girl stood in shock upon seeing who the presences were as her charge yelled at her once more...closing her hands and stopping the attack just before it struck them.

"...What are you doing here?" She questioned harshly, glaring down at those in the clearing.

"Is it so wrong to come see my daughter?" The first presence belonged to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the ex-hero of their world and the young guardian's 'loving' father. The other...his best friend and practical brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Yes, it is wrong, considering I haven't seen you in three years!" The glowing eyed girl yelled, her fangs bared at her 'old man'.

"I've been meaning to come and see you...I thought you might be getting lonely about now." Sonic said, for anyone else such a lie would likely be believed.

"Don't lie to me! I'm not some fool, I know Shadow put you up to this!" The snarl was so low it hardly sounded like the girl's voice at all.

"Femur! You shouldn't say things like that, especially not to your father!" Tails scolded, the hybrid looking down at them.

"I don't need you anymore...it doesn't matter how lonely I am, I don't need people who abandoned me." Femur stated, concentrating. "Chaos Magic." She said as she snapped, an odd rip appearing before the two adults before they were send backwards as though blasted. "...Get the hell off my island." She said simply, turning her back to the two and jumping up to sit atop her charge.

* * *

Yeah, that's it...honest. Sorry.


	3. For a Realisation

Yay for momentary lapse of writer's block! ^^ This chapter was intended to explain the reasoning for the severe difference between the way Femur's parents treat and regard her from the end of **For an Emerald** and this...but it ended up also having a flashback of Femur's childhood and a regretful Masa. Wow...nothing I write can be happy lately, huh? Well, at least this is the long chapter I promised that **Obsession **wasn't. Hopefully you all enjoy this even if it isn't very happy ^^;. Enjoy! And read and review, too!

* * *

"Femur?" Masa asked as he looked up at his guardian from the bottom of the shrine, she hadn't spoken or moved since sitting atop the emerald that was his true form after blasting her father and uncle off the island...the problem was that it had been over seventy-two hours ago.

"...I don't really have any right to be angry with them, do I?" The question came out sad with a soft sigh as the girl finally looked at her charge. While her silence had worried him the undead girl's response worried him more, the hybrid was never one to question herself or her emotions.

"Why do you say that?" The echidna asked as he appeared beside his true form, looking up at her.

"Think about what I am Masa..." Femur said softly, the much older being confused.

"You're the hybrid Guardian of Angel Island." He stated, the girl nodding.

"Exactly...the UNDEAD, hybrid Guardian. I can never leave this island, no matter how much I may want to...I'll out live not only my parents, but my younger brother and his children as well. I'll eventually outlive everyone, until...they don't recognise me anymore; forget about this island and you as well..." The tanned male wasn't really sure how to react, he knew the peach girl as the type to hold a grudge but never stay sad for a long time or justify the people she was angry with.

"Does this...speech have a point?" He asked, still unable to understand.

"I'm not sure if you're able to...but imagine yourself a parent to such a person. You know your child will be left alone eventually...and can never leave the place they were born. They can never have a normal life, or friends no matter how much you want them to because any friends who can make it to where they live and befriend them the child will eventually have to watch them die. Wouldn't it be easier, then, if you left them and never returned...let them get used to the loneliness that would become their only companion?" Despite how hard the glowing eyed girl had tried to keep her voice straight, it had quickly broken with her emotion.

"You've been...thinking about this since you saw your father and uncle, haven't you?" Now the violet eyed boy understood...from the sound of it this was something that she had been thinking about for a long time, likely somewhat against her will. "...If all that is the case, then why did Sonic and Miles come visit now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Femur asked, looking up into the night sky. "It's because Shadow asked them to...he understands loneliness in a different way than Mother does, and it's only because of him that Mother and Father are alive at all. They couldn't just say no."

"I see." And he really did, now. Masa understood what his guardian was thinking...and the thinking of her family, as well.

"They have Fang...so they'll be fine, even without me. He's only ten now, so it's probably very difficult for them to try and explain all this to him as well as why he can't return here. This world...I don't belong in it, I don't think I ever have. I was born dead, then you gave me life and though I'm very thankful for it...it means I will never leave this island, I will never stop protecting you. I'm not...someone that you'd want to remember as your child, I'm the Guardian of Angel Island and nothing more." The hybrid finally stretched, her bones and muscles aching from sitting still so long.

"Femur..." The echidna was about to apologise to her, for forcing her into this horrible life, only to be cut off by her as she gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to go get some food. Don't get stolen while I'm gone!" The girl dashed off before he could even say anything in response...though the boy sighed after a moment, he could have followed her as this projection could appear anywhere on the island but he knew she wanted to be alone now so he simply sat with his back against his true form.

"...Why don't you blame me Femur? Why do complain so much about your life but you never let me apologise for what I've made you?" Just because he'd been around her since she was born didn't mean he understood everything about the undead girl. She'd made more sense when she was younger, sharing all her thoughts with him...of course, as to be expected, there was a point when she argued her eventual duty.

_**~Masa's Flashback~**_

"_**It'll only be for a little while Femur, we'll be back before the sun comes down." Knuckles tried to calm her eight year old daughter, who was essentially throwing a temper tantrum.**_

"_**I wanna go to the mainland too!" Femur screamed, crying and stomping her feet...which was causing small earthquakes to rack the floating island. It was Fang's third birthday, and their mother was going to take him to Station Square where he'd spend the whole day with her and his father.**_

"_**Femur, you know you can't leave Angel Island." The red puncher reminded her daughter softly.**_

"_**We could get the Chaos Emeralds!" The undead girl persisted, causing her mother to sigh.**_

"_**That would only give you a few minutes at most. It wouldn't be worth it, and you'd only get angrier later." The guardian pointed out. "Besides, you're going to be the guardian of this island and the Master Emerald someday, this will be perfect training for you."**_

"_**Who says I wanna protect that stupid thing anyway?!" The little girl sobbed angrily, apparently having no problem protecting the island and just didn't want to protect the Master Emerald.**_

"_**I can hear you." Masa reminded the young girl as he appeared beside her, sounding slightly annoyed.**_

"_**Go away! You're not real!" She screamed at him, covering her ears and closing her eyes. Because Femur was the only one who could see the projection, Tails had managed to convince her parents that he was simply a creation of her mind as a side-effect from the stimulation of the Master Emerald...and the girl's parents had convinced her of the same, causing her to react pretty much the same whenever she saw or heard him.**_

"_**Just because you're the only one who can see me doesn't mean I don't exist young guardian." The green echidna stated with a sigh. Knuckles had gone to her ancestors upon finding out about the projection and had asked if any other guardian had seen such, the answer being a very clear no. The tanned boy could have told her that himself, if she could hear and see him...after all, little hybrid girl was the first to be able to see and hear the projection.**_

"_**Go away! I don't wanna you're guardian, let Fang do it! He wants to!" Great, now the girl's fit was fixed on him.**_

"_**Femur..." The violet eyed woman spoke softly, turning her child gently to face her again and pretending the girl hadn't yelled at 'nothing'. "You were born to be the next guardian, you can't just give that to Fang." The guardian herself explained calmly.**_

"_**But...but...I don't wanna! I don't wanna stay here forever!" The girl's display of anger had turned into true sobbing and sadness, revealing her true thoughts and wishes. She merely wished to leave the island, and for anyone else that wish would be possible. Masa looked away sadly, he felt he had no right to see her so sad when it was his fault to begin with.**_

"_**I know Femur...I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Knuckles held her daughter, letting her cry and beginning to cry silently herself. Fang stood off to the side, knowing despite his age when to let things be...he wouldn't bother them, not until his sister smiled again.**_

_**~End of Masa's Flashback~**_

Masa sighed again, memories filling him of the girl...of her sadness and hatred, that he had brought on by making her what she was.

"How do you say sorry to a girl...for allowing her to live?"

* * *

That flashback wasn't originally planned...but I didn't want to stop writing for fear of the writer's block coming back ^^; It does show a bit of Fang's relationship with Femur, though not much. Hope you all enjoyed, see you later!


	4. For an Intruder

I have no excuse for this, it's been half written for a good month or two...all I can really say is that I **HATE** Writer's Block. Hope you all enjoy, read and review ^^

* * *

With closed eyes and soft breath it seemed Femur was asleep, however she was merely relaxing thoughtlessly on the steps of the shrine while she lay for the undead girl was unable to sleep. The silence was deafening to her charge, the incoming storm had the island silent and it unnerved him greatly. He was broken from his thoughts upon feeling someone enter the island, turning sharply to his guardian.

"Femur!" Masa exclaimed as he always did, however the girl did not respond. His eyes widened, confused and a little fearful. "Femur!" He called again; once more the girl did not move...even her breathing had stopped. The echidna ran to her side, grasping her shoulders despite going through her and trying to shake her. "Femur, wake up!" He commanded, unable to understand why she wasn't responding and even less why she'd suddenly stopped breathing despite his feeling her body feeding from his power. "Please wake-" The projection gasped as the teenager jumped up suddenly, high into the sky and slam her fist down on something...it was only once the thing crashed into the ground that he realised it was the one who had entered the island.

"And just what the hell were you planning?!" The hybrid demanded angrily as she landed near the other being, eyes narrow and body glowing a soft green. The being groaned and slowly stood, two spikes coming from the back of its head like hair and its left eye covered by fur so it was almost unseen. Its muzzle and inner ears were a pale peach very close to the guardian's, and eyes a dull brown.

"What happened, I didn't hear a heartbeat!" It seemed the being; a female white bat no older than 12, had decided it was her turn to demand. Light purple eye shadow covered her eye lids, matching the colour of the main part of her shirt and boots. Said shirt showed peach skin at each side under the neck and back uncovered, connected by a small bit of fabric to her pale pink choker-like neck piece and long sleeves of the same colour with white gloves and very short white skirt. Her boots were pale purple and white versions of Femur's own boots.

"My question first, intruder." The glowing eyed girl growled angrily, already in a fighting position in front of the fellow girl.

"You must be the new guardian." The other girl said, smiling as though proud of herself for figuring it out before suddenly looking coy and cocky. "Why else would anyone come here but for this island's great prize, the Master Emerald." She said simply, gesturing to the top of the shrine where it lay uncaringly.

"That's what I thought." The red furred girl stated, throwing a punch at the other girl with no hesitation. "As the guardian of this island and the Master Emerald I demand you leave immediately!" She snarled as the younger girl dodged the fierce blow.

"Do you have any idea how far I flew for this thing? There's no way I'm going back empty-handed." The girl stated dramatically, petting her wings during the first part as if to sooth them from all the work they'd apparently had to do.

"Well, it seems we're at a small disagreement." Femur stated as she pulled herself back into her previous position.

"So it would seem." The other girl agreed, now also taking a fighting pose. "There's really only one way to settle this." She said with a smirk.

_This girl is cocky to take on an echidna...or even half of one. _The guardian thought before smirking herself and nodding, she hadn't really had any action for a while and she'd begun to worry she'd get rusty...after all trying to spar with Masa, whom she couldn't touch, was fairly pointless.

"Useless hybrid!" The bat yelled as she suddenly dashed towards said hybrid, and though not as fast as a hedgehog or hedgehog-hybrid, she was speedy in her own right. However, for the undead girl it was as though the younger girl was moving in slow motion...the older moved her arms up just in time to block a kick. The thief flipped the foot she'd used to the ground and pulled her other leg up sharply, which surprised the glowing-eyed girl and sent her flying up. The red and blue puncher flipped in the air after a moment, righting herself.

"Nice try!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and focusing for a moment before curling into a ball and shooting herself at the girl.

"What?!" The white flier tried to block the attack, but was still knocked down. Femur kneeled over the other girl and pulled her hand back, focusing energy into her fist before slamming it continuously into the bat's stomach...the girl coughed blood after the first two punches and lost consciousness after five.

"That's enough Femur." Masa stated suddenly, causing the hybrid to freeze before sighing and standing up slowly.

"Right...we're to keep from killing intruders unless completely necessary..." She remembered aloud, stretching. "It was a pretty nice fight, even if it was incredibly one-sided." She added as her arms cracked, going to sit in on the steps and wait for the girl to wake up.

"...Why didn't you respond when I was calling your name, and stop your breathing?" The tanned boy asked after a moment, looking at his guardian.

"I wanted to catch her off guard." The peach girl explained with a shrug, showing she hadn't much thought out her plan at the time. "If I appeared dead it would be easier to attack her." She clarified further, cracking her neck and slowly the rest of her body...the glowing-eyed girl hadn't curled up and used a Homing Attack in a long time, her muscles and such weren't exactly happy with her about it.

"Well...at least it seemed to have worked." The purple eyed boy said, looking back at the unconscious bat in a crater from the hybrid's punches. "What do we do with her?" He questioned.

"Wait for her to wake up first...we can figure things out after that." The red and blue puncher stated, grabbing a nearby peach and biting into it.

* * *

I'm still getting better at fighting scenes, but hopefully it's good. On a more important note, just who is this bat who dares to try and steal the Master Emerald? You'll have to wait until next chapter, sorry :P See you all soon.


End file.
